


原著角色的复仇

by Depressed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 在剧集里崩掉了的原作角色终于有机会报复制作人了。虽然没有任何角色死亡，但是的确有一些人类死掉了。感谢阻惊的校对！





	

原著角色的复仇

David Benioff端着一杯乔治R.R.马丁的眼泪，在长桌旁坐下，他的朋友D.B.Weiss坐在他对面。他不断环顾四周，室内贴满了《权力的游戏》的海报和丹妮莉丝·坦格利安的裸照。

“这样的话，”David Benioff开口了，“下一集我们让哪个女角色裸体出镜呢？”

D.B.Weiss想了一会：“我有个超棒的点子！”他向前倾身，说，“你想想这个怎么样，培提尔·贝里席把他的执念投射到她未成年的女儿身上，对凯特琳的单恋终于得到了回报。咱们让他和珊莎搞一搞吧！”

另一个男人若有所思地点点头：“这主意不错。但是怎么让珊莎合理地和小指头搞呢？”

D.B.Weiss耸耸肩：“哦，只要让他强迫她，然后表现得像是什么也没发生就好了。你知道的，还是老一套嘛。”

这两个人邪恶的笑声简直停不下来。但是他们的幸福并没有持久，因为门猛然被打开了。

在亚莲·马泰尔和石心夫人的带领下，两个呆逼搞砸的所有角色突然涌进屋里，把这两个人抓住了。

这些角色忽视了他们无用的抗议，把他们带到一个比这部剧里的裸男出镜率还低的秘密地点去。亚莲把这俩人推搡进这间屋子，低语：“凡人皆有一死”，然后把门关上了。就像书粉一样，David Benioff和D.B. Weiss现在再没什么指望了了。

这房间里的画像都挺脸生的，在屋子中间，挂着一副蓝头发，三股胡子的男人画像。两个呆逼没想明白那是谁。

“看看这是什么？”听到一个男声，他俩转过身，意识到屋里不只有他们两个人。三张熟悉的面孔从阴影里显现出来，他们面前站着拉姆斯·波顿、格雷果·克里冈和乔弗里·拜拉席恩。

David Benioff只来得及说出一句“哦操”，格雷果就抓住了他，开始往他脸上锤。

拉姆斯也跟了上来，把D.B.Weiss拉到墙角，绑在一个十字架上。“咱们来玩个游戏吧！”他狞笑着说，“如果你能猜出来所有搞砸了这些人的方式，你就赢了。”

当然了，乔弗里认为自己被忽视了，考虑到没有别人能让他揍了，他戏剧性地摔到地板上，开始大喊大闹。他把王冠丢到屋子的另一端，开始喊：“我！才！是！国王！我！也！应该！有！机会！制造！痛苦！”

格雷果·克里冈砸碎了乔弗里的头骨，才回来继续打David Benioff。

“来吧，猜猜看！”拉姆斯拿着小刀说。

“我是不是把洛拉斯的性取向写得太隐晦了？”他得到的唯一回应是胳膊上被剥下来的一条皮，“我第四季给了詹德利太多戏份？还是巴隆·葛雷乔伊？我给他太多戏份了？”

尽管伤得很重，David Benioff还在试图帮他的搭档：“试着猜一下，我们是不是太遵照原著了？”

D.B.Weiss明白，David终于猜出来他们犯的错了。他自信十足地对拉姆斯说：“我们太忠实于原著了。”

这句话的话音一落，DavidBenioff的眼睛就被砸得稀烂，而拉姆斯放他的狗去咬了D.B.Weiss。

THE END


End file.
